


Crowded Rooms and Sweaty Palms

by mintyah



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyah/pseuds/mintyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is starting to get pretty suspicious of Seungcheol's antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowded Rooms and Sweaty Palms

Jihoon was starting to get pretty suspicious of Seungcheol’s antics.

It had started just after debut. Amidst the bustling crowds backstage before a performance Jihoon stood to the side and did his best not to get jostled around or get underfoot. The members were all around somewhere not too far off, he could see the top of Mingyu’s head over the sea of people and the loud sound of Wonwoo’s laughter coming from the same direction, the swish of Jeonghan’s hair through gaps between shoulders and Soonyoung’s flailing limbs to the left as he practiced the choreography one last time. All in all he was quite comfortable in his spot at the edge of everything knowing the members were close by.

While comfortably reciting lyrics under his breath however, a harassed looking Seungcheol popped out of the crowd in front of him.

“There you are!” Seungcheol all but shouted at Jihoon in relief, he went to run a hand through his hair before remembering it had been meticulously styled and huffed instead “I’d lost you in the crowd.”

Jihoon hadn’t realised he’d been lost and grumpily told Seungcheol as much “Hyung, I’ve literally been here the whole time.”

Seungcheol made a face at him and made grabbing motions at his hands “Well if I can’t see you that doesn’t matter” he caught onto the left and intertwined their fingers. “So I’ll be holding onto this-” he said, raising their joined hands between their faces “so I won’t lose you again.”

Seungcheol had a proud leader expression on his face as he dragged Jihoon back over to the group, annoying as it was Jihoon just rolled his eyes and let him have his way.

  
He didn’t think it’d become a reoccurring thing.

He was wrong.  


Every crowded performance Seungcheol would grab onto his hand. He wouldn’t even be away from the rest of the members but he’d still find Seungcheol’s sweaty palm sliding against his.

Seungcheol called it a pre-emptive strike.

“Hyung if you’re doing this because of my height…” Jihoon grumbled once in a warning tone.

Seungcheol laughed and bumped his hip against him “Only partially…” he bit his lip and gave Jihoon a cheeky smirk.

Jihoon kicked him roughly in the shin.  


At live shows. At radio shows. Shopping with face masks on in Myeongdong. Or before fan meets. If there was a large group of people around then he’d find Seungcheol’s hand in his.  
Jihoon had gotten so used to it that he’d come to expect the feel of Seungcheol’s fingertips reaching out for his whenever he saw multiple people in his vicinity.

Until Jihoon started to notice there weren’t really crowds even around anymore.  


They were all taking a break from practice and a few of them were setting off to get food to bring back to the others. As they left the building Seungcheol slipped his hand into his. Jihoon didn’t notice it was out of the ordinary until half way there when he took note of the members. Jeonghan and Jisoo were chatting away animatedly up ahead, while Minghao trailed along beside them smiling brightly and nodding along under Jeonghan’s arm.

That was it. Three other members. Five people in total. Not a crowd in sight. Jihoon could practically feel his mental gears creak and start turning.

This wasn’t the first time either. Last week when they had Jjajangmyeon he held his hand. Friday walking through the halls of the MBC building. Yesterday from the van to the hair stylists. An hour ago sitting on the floor in the practice room. 

And now with only a handful of people around.

Yes, Jihoon was very suspicious.

“Seungcheol…” he trailed off not all that sure how to phrase the question.

Seungcheol squeezed his hand once and peered down at him inquisitively.

Frowning Jihoon stated “You’re holding my hand…”

Seungcheol raised his eyebrow at him “Yeah, I hold your hand a lot.”

“Yeah but-” Jihoon waved his free hand around, back and forth between the members up ahead and themselves “-not like this.”

Seungcheol’s eye brightened and he grinned at Jihoon, the twitch at the corner of his lips giving away that he’d been waiting for something like this to happen.

Jihoon was getting flustered “You started doing this because you said you were afraid of losing me in big crowds.” he demanded.

Seungcheol just smirked and Jihoon continued “There’s only five of us-” Jihoon brushed the hair out of his face and glared up at Seungcheol.”-it’s not a large group or crowd.”

Swinging their joined hands back and forth between them, Seungcheol sing songed at him under his breath “Five’s a crowd when it could just be the two of us.” 

At that he squeezed Jihoon’s hand tight and pulled him close slinging an arm around his shoulders.

In utter disbelief Jihoon blushed and kicked him in the shin.


End file.
